In a mirror darkly and not so darkly
by Nyotarules
Summary: Prime, Mirror, Reboot - how lucky in love is McCoy in each of them? Answer - Very.


Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Author's Notes**

 **Taking a mini break from my regular stories. I need some cheering up so decided to write this little silly tale about my favourite canon character based on my own head canon**

 **Prime Universe, Earth date 2327**

"By the powers invested in me by Starfleet and the Federation I now pronounce you husband and wife, _adun_ and _adun'a._ You may kiss your bride, Admiral."

Sulu smiled broadly as he looked on as his long-time friend took his wife in his arms and give her a chaste kiss. The audience in the little chapel issued congratulations at the newly weds, all of a sudden a transporter light beamed them away. Voices raised in shock and concern. Admiral Sulu, knowing what had happened held his hands up to silence the crowds, telling them all was well and they would meet the couple at the reception hall later. He quickly called an aide to scoop up the clothes that the couple had left behind. His eyes twinkled, he bet McCoy was thanking the powers that be for his monthly Viagrax dosage.

Xxxxxx

The kiss deepened, tongues danced as the naked couple fell on the emperor sized bed. His cock stood at attention, ready for action. Mrs McCoy rubbed her face and lips against it, inhaling its delicious scent.

"I promised you a hot quickie darling, and that's exactly what ya gonna get." McCoy drawled as he pushed his wife back and plunged into her.

T'Shira held on tight as her husband delved in and out of her moist vagina. It appears the rumour that the human male libido declined with age was based on incomplete information. Either that or bonding with a Vulcan did improve the Terran sex drive. As the humans would say 'lucky me' she decided, just before one of many orgasms overtook her senses.

 **Terran Empire, Earth date 2267**

Spock had done them a favour, killing the captain meant he could openly treat the woman he loved with the respect she deserved. Under Captain Kirk nonTerran females were treated even more abhorrently than the human ones. It was even illegal to marry them; one could keep them as mistresses and sex slaves but never as an equal partner in romantic affairs. However he did not care, she was his and he was hers and now they had the powerful Captain Spock on their side. Uhura, Scotty and Masters stood as witnesses to this special event. They were all secret supporters of the Terran Rebel Alliance.

"What you are about to witness, comes down from the beginning. This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul, and this is our way."

McCoy held T'Shira to him as Spock joined their minds, forever as one, never to be parted. Whatever the future, they would be in it together.

" **I love you, T'Shira"** , McCoy projected into her mind.

" **I cherish Thee, husband** , **and now I desire to fuck Thee".** She replied, a telepathic smile on her face.

McCoy's cock hardened in response, it always did when dirty talk left his Vulcan's lips.

The transporter beamed them away to ship's guest quarters, leaving their clothes behind.

 **The Coalition, Earth date 2267 (First contact took place where a Vulcan influenced coalition already exists)**

" _Welcome to the VSS Surak, Healer McCoy_ ," He looked up as a tall, female officer entered sickbay.

"Hey, thanks, Commander…?" He questioned gesturing her to a seat.

"Commander T'Shira , Chief Communications officer." She sat down, her face gentle despite the intense stare directed at him.

"Commander T'Shira, pleased to meet ya," McCoy held out his hand before remembering his Interspecies protocol lectures and was about to withdraw it, when he felt a much warmer, smaller hand take his and shake it.

He held back his surprise as she responded, "It is agreeable to meet you also. Would you join me for Last Meal this evening?" The commander queried.

"Well, sure, that is, if its not an imposition for ya?" McCoy was taken aback, Vulcans were not known for social niceties, like inviting colleagues for dinner but she was a communications officer, she was just doing her job to make his six months stay on the ship comfortable. It was logical, right?

Looks like the Officer exchange programme was not such a bad thing after all.

Xxxxx

"You declare what!?"

"I declare _koon ut so'lik_ , you will make an ideal mate. I have studied your service record and followed your medical achievements…

"Hold on a damn minute, this is just crazy, ya not being logical and even if ya think ya are. This sure ain't the way we do things where I come from!" McCoy stood up ready to leave her quarters. He should have guessed something wasn't right when Last Meal was not taking place in the ship's very public food area. He didn't care how beautiful she was, they had only just met, he knew nothing about her and darn it she was a goddamn Vulcan!

After seeing how offended the doctor was, T'Shira expressed her apologies and asked with all innocence how to gain the doctor's affections. Even that question had him stumped.

Xxxxxxx

"And that Skari, was how I met ya mother," McCoy replied to his young son's question.

" _Ko-mekh_ , you proposed to _sa-mekh_ at first meeting? That does not seem very logical." Seven year old Skari questioned.

"You will find _sa-fu,_ that _shon-ha-lock_ has its own logic." T'Shira replied as she rocked baby T'Lora to sleep.

"It sure does," McCoy answered with a smile on his face, recalling after that disastrous dinner, he knew his heart was a gonna when months later the Commander beat him five times in a row on one on one basketball. He decided that day she was going to the future Mrs McCoy.

 **Vulcan Empire, Earth date 2267, (A mirror universe dominated by Vulcans and not Terrans)**

"Remove your clothing, Terran," The Sub Commander demanded. McCoy had no choice but to do what she said. He had no desire to be tortured with some Vulcan mental mumbo jumbo.

The Sub Commander, walked around him, she was tall but her 1.78m height still dwarfed his 1.85 frame. Her hands stroked his muscled body. Living on Vulcan for ten years, the homeworld of the Empire, he had developed denser, stronger muscles as well as a deep golden tan from the hot dry sun.

"You are an interesting male for a human. Your medical skills have caught the eye of the Emperor Sarek himself. There is talk of his heir, General Spock making you his personal physician. What do you think of that?"

"That would be an honour, SubCommander," McCoy answered, but what else could he say? The closer he got to the seat of power, the better for his career right?

"Do you have a mate, Terran?" She asked as she continued to stroke him, now she was playing with his ears, lingering over its roundness. Before he came to the planet, there were the rumours that some of the _V'Shar_ agents had a weakness for Terran men. Seems the rumours were spot on.

"No Mam, er Sir ..Subcommander I'm single. No ties".

"Do you mate with females or males?" Her hands were now sliding down his buttocks. He tried not to clench as her fingers dipped between his cheeks.

"Just females, Mam. I'm solely monosexual, male to female only." He answered. McCoy could not contain his arousal, her fingers slid back and forth across his perineum. Damn that was one of his hot spots.

"You will not come until I command it, Terran." The sliding stopped.

The Commander knelt before him, removing the top of her uniform, revealing pert, naked breasts underneath. The brown tipped nipples called to McCoy, his mouth watered.

"Stand at attention, Terran. It is time to test your suitability, to continue to serve the _V'Tosh_."

McCoy did his best, he really did, but his head angled back, his voice released a gasp as she enfolded his cock into her mouth. Her tongue, played with his dark brown curls at the base of his shaft. She held his arms tightly by his side as she bobbed her head, up and down, up and down. He tried his best to stay at attention.

" **Be still** ," He heard, but she was not talking, that must have come from her mind. He struggled not to move, not to force his hands away and guide her head. But he was under orders, he had to obey the Sub Commander or be punished.

"Please," He begged, "Let me come, I so wanna come."

" _ **Sadalau**_ **, release** ," She commanded.

McCoy felt it, a white hot sensation as he came, hitting the back of her throat.

The Commander stood up, wiping her mouth, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Did that satisfy your fantasy, _ashayam_." T'Shira asked, as she took her discarded uniform to clean her bondmate.

"Yeah, baby, it sure did." McCoy pulled her, holding her close to his chest.

When he arrived on the planet ten years ago he hated Vulcans, so damn aloof, so smug with their superiority complex, treating Terrans like little children that needed guidance. So damn patronising. He learned to keep his views to himself over the years. Sure they ran the empire like a benevolent dictatorship, compared to what he heard about the Klingon and Romulan empires. Humans had it good, almost partners in the Empire, almost, but not quite.

Nothing would change his mind, until he moved to Vulcan and met T'Shira. She shared his views, and she informed him that there were unsubstantiated rumours that the heir to the throne, General Spock did as well. After all he was responsible for most of the subtle reforms that had taken place over the years. However until the Emperor died, things would be as they were. At least they benefited from one of the new laws, Terran and Vulcans were allowed to bond. McCoy was pleased, being inside his lover's mind was as sexy as being inside her pussy. Well almost, he decided as he slid into the warm place between her legs. Almost.

 **Reboot universe (my fanon), Earth date June 2327**

Tongues lashing as mouths embraced. Lok sliding in and out, in and out. Bite marks displayed on necks, arms, chest and any surface of the body. The taste of the kotik held between his teeth, swollen with arousal. The sound of a Vulcan female's orgasmic cries into the night air as her husband collapsed against her chest.

"I've still got it! I'm a 100 years old, but I've still got it!" McCoy's expression smug, as he snuggled against his wife of 57 years.

" _Ha_ beloved, you still have it," T'Shira answered, her eyes alight with mirth. "Now collect clean sheets. I am not sleeping in the moist area of the bed."

"Yes wife," McCoy answered. Yeah he still had it, and he was still whipped.


End file.
